Chizome Akaguro
, known as , is a Villain that is notorious for having killed many Pro Heroes and is the main antagonist of the Field Training Arc. Appearance Chizome has mohawk-shaped hair and a flat face, on account of not possessing a nose. He wears a sleeveless shirt and dark pants and has black shoes with metal plating. He wears a long white tattered bandage around the upper half of his face which makes him look like he is wearing a mask. Around his neck he wears a long dark tattered scarf. He has knee guards, what appears to be a watch on his left wrist, and a belt around his waist. Personality Chizome has a habit of preaching. Chizome appears to think lowly of Pro Heroes, as he was disgusted that they called themselves "Heroes" and even said that they are not worthy of being Heroes. However, despite this attitude towards Heroes, Chizome seems to have respect for All Might, saying that he is the only one worthy of being called a Hero. Also even when being notorious for killing heroes, he still doesn't like needless bloodshed without a cause, for that reason he hates childish people like Tomura Shigaraki. He was also reluctant to attack and kill younger heroes in training and just told them to leave instead; however, he resorted to violence when Tenya Iida and the others refused to leave. Chizome believes heavily in creeds and convictions, stating that they are needed in order to accomplish anything and that without them people are weak and will eventually die. Chizome despises the current society the world is living in, believing that the current society is overrun with fake Heroes who are not truly being Heroes. Even though he is a villain, Chizome desires to correct the flawed system that the current society is living in and purge it, wanting real Heroes to appear; even going out of his way to tell Tenya how to be a proper Hero, instead of worrying about his revenge. History All Might's debut as a Hero deeply inspired Chizome. Since then, Chizome aimed to become a Hero like All Might. Chizome entered a private Hero course high school to train to become a Hero. However, Chizome became hopeless and despaired after seeing the school's "fundamental decay"; that the students there were becoming Heroes for the money and personal gain. Disillusioned by the reality of Heroics, Chizome dropped out during the summer of his freshman year. After dropping out of high school, the teenaged Chizome preached an ideology which he called the "Revival of Heroics" through street oratory speeches and soapbox speeches. However, no one listened to him. Over the following decade, Chizome realized that only action will create his ideal world and change Heroics for the better; Chizome researched and disciplined himself in the training of the killing arts through self-study; he did this in order to achieve his duty of "Revival of Heroics". During this decade, Chizome's parents died (it is unknown what led to their deaths but it is believed that Chizome was not involved). After completing his training in the killing arts, Chizome took up the mantle of Hero Killer Stain and begun advocating the "Revival of Heroics". In this ideology of "Revival of Heroics", Chizome (now known as Stain) stated the guidelines of being a Hero; that Heroes must not desire rewards or compensation, people can only have the title of Hero when they commit the ultimate acts of self-sacrifice. The ideology stated that the "Heroes" of the modern world are fakes who pretend to be Heroes. Stain then begun implementing his "Revival of Heroics" by killing Pro Heroes, deciding that he would not stop his purge of the Pro Heroes until the world realized the flaw in the Heroics system. Stain's end goal with implementing his ideology "Revival of Heroics" was to create a just world filled with true Heroes. Synopsis Sports Festival Arc Stain is introduced after heavily injuring Ingenium. In the same area as the unconscious Tensei, Stain is disgusted by the fact that Pro Heroes call themselves "Heroes", saying that they are not worthy of being Heroes. He declares that the only person who is worthy of being called a Hero is also the only one who is allowed to do him in: All Might.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 41, Page 18 Stain appears again on a rooftop, saying that the current society is distorted and twisted and declares that he will make them face reality. After Kurogiri appears, Stain draws his katana and aims it at Kurogiri. However, Kurogiri asks Stain to withhold his blade and says that he has been wanting to meet him due to his notoriety. Kurogiri asks Stain for a moment of his time, teleporting Stain and himself away.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 42, Pages 9-11 Field Training Arc Kurogiri brings Stain to the League of Villains hideout to meet with Tomura Shigaraki. Stain sees that it was Tomura's League of Villains that raided U.A. and that Tomura wants Stain to join his League of Villains. Stain asks what Tomura's goal is, to which Tomura replies that he wants to murder All Might and destroy anything that is unsatisfiable to them such as some of the students from Class 1-A. Seeing that Tomura is being childish, Stain says that Tomura is being foolish and that there is no sense in bloodshed without a cause. The mysterious voice on the monitor orders Kurogiri to allow Stain and Tomura to continue talking, saying that Tomura's meeting with Stain (an experienced infamous villain) will stimulate Tomura's growth.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 47 Stain's meeting with Tomura turns into a fight. Stain overpowers Tomura with ease and pins Tomura down onto the ground, stabbing Tomura's right shoulder with one of his daggers while pointing the other dagger at Tomura's neck. Stain also prevents Kurogiri from moving. Stain tells the pinned down Tomura that in order to accomplish anything he needs a creed and a mind, telling the amateur villain that those who do not have creeds and minds will not survive and definitely die. Stain states that the current society is fake, overrun with poor Heroes and Villains who throw their power around aimlessly. Stain prepares to cut Tomura's neck with his dagger as well as the hand on his face, but Tomura grabs the dagger with his hand and begins disintegrating it. Tomura tells Stain that while he doesn't have such serious creeds, he does have a desire; which is to crush the society where All Might is set up in, wanting to plunge it into the ground. Tomura completely disintegrates Stain's dagger. Stain leaps backwards away from Tomura. Stain concludes that while their goals are different, his and Tomura's desire to destroy the current society is one thing they have in common. Stain tells Tomura that he has tested his mettle and concludes that he has a crooked creed dwelling within him and wonders what that creed will sprout. Stain declares that he might spare the League of Villains and won't dispose of it once he has ascertained them with his own eyes. Seeing that his business with the League of Villains is over, Stain demands to be returned to Hosu as he has unfinished business there.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 49 Kurogiri warps himself, Stain and Tomura to Hosu. Tomura notes that Hosu is quite prosperous while Stain says his goal is to reform Hosu by sacrificing the "fake" Pro Heroes that work there. Stain states his belief; that the title of Hero should only be bestowed onto people who achieve great undertakings, saying that there are too many "fake" Heroes that only work for money. Stain leaves to finish his business, saying that he will keep appearing until society realizes its error and jumps off the building. Stain goes to an alley and finds a Pro Hero, defeats the Pro Hero with ease and immobilizes the Pro Hero's movements. Stain hears the chaos in Hosu and realizes that Tomura has made his move. Stain decides to leave Tomura to his own mechanisms while he finishes his business. Stain prepares to kill the Pro Hero with his katana. However, Stain feels the presence of someone approaching him from behind and uses his katana to slash at the person, knocking the person down to the ground as well as knocking off the person's helmet and glasses (which is revealed to be Tenya). Stain sees that the person who tried to attack him is a child, telling the child to leave. Tenya gets up, telling Stain that he has been searching for him and looks at the Hero Killer with vengeful eyes. Stain points his katana at Tenya and says that he has avenging eyes, telling Tenya that if the situation demands it children will also be targets. Stain prepares to go and finish his job of killing the Pro Hero, however, the enraged Tenya yells to Stain that he is the brother of a Pro Hero he cut down and he has come to stop Stain in his stead. Tenya tells Stain to never forget his Hero name; Ingenium, which is the name of the Hero that will take him down. Seeing that Tenya is serious about being a Hero, Stain tells Tenya to prepare for death.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 50 Tenya attacks Stain with a high speed kick, but the Hero Killer dodges Tenya's fast kick with ease by jumping above him. Stain kicks Tenya's right arm, causing it to bleed and slams Tenya onto the ground with his left foot. Stain stabs Tenya's left shoulder with his katana which defeats Tenya. Stain reveals to Tenya that he let Tensei live in order to feed rumors. Stain says that both him and his brother are weak because they are fake Heroes. Tenya, even though he is defeated, rebukes Stain's claim that his older brother Tensei is weak, yelling that Tensei was a splendid Hero and that he will kill Stain to avenge his older brother. Stain tells Tenya to save the injured Pro Hero behind him, advising the defeated younger brother to act selflessly by rescuing others first and not be selfish by brandishing his power for his own sake. Stain states that seeking revenge just to satisfy one's selfish desires is the act furthest from the title of "Hero" which is why he will die now. Stain stomps his foot on Tenya's head and prepares to kill Tenya with his katana, saying that Tenya will be an offering to a just world. Stain is about to deliver the finishing blow. However, Stain is punched in the face by Izuku Midoriya which stops Stain from killing Tenya.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 51 Stain is pushed back a bit from Izuku's punch. Stain recognizes Izuku from one of the photos that Tomura showed him. Stain praises Izuku for wanting to save Tenya. However, Stain states that he has a duty to kill Tenya as well as the Pro Hero, threatening Izuku that if he gets in the way he will kill him and asks the young Hero what he will do. Izuku states that butting into other people's problems is one of the principal qualities of a Hero. Stain smiles at Izuku's statement. Stain and Izuku begin their battle; Stain draws out his katana and a small dagger; Stain charges at Izuku. Izuku activates One For All Full Cowl throughout his body and closes in on Stain, causing the Pro Hero to comment that Izuku's plan of attack was a wise choice against his katana, a long ranged weapon. Stain attacks Izuku with his katana and dagger, but Izuku dodges by running through the gap between Stain's legs. Seeing that Izuku is behind him, Stain counters by slashing at Izuku with his katana, only to be avoided by Izuku's jump. Izuku attacks Stain with his move 5% Detroit Smash, delivering an enhanced downward punch to Stain's head. However, Stain is still unfazed and licks his dagger that has a trace of Izuku's blood, causing Izuku to become immobilized. Stain, impressed with Izuku's actions, tells Izuku that there is worth in keeping him alive and decides not to kill Izuku. Stain prepares to kill Tenya once again. Suddenly, Stain is attacked by a column of fire and ice, forcing Stain to stop his attack on Tenya and dodge the fire and ice. Shouto reveals himself as the one who attack Stain with fire and ice, having been called by Izuku for help through a text message.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 52 Stain dodges Shouto's ice attack by jumping into the air and manages to evade Shouto's fire attack. Stain lands on the ground. Stain throws his dagger at Shouto's face and manages to land a cut on Shouto's face; Stain also throws his katana up into the air at the same time. Stain appears before Shouto and attacks him with his dagger, but Shouto blocks Stain's attack with a pillar of ice. Stain grabs the distracted Shouto and prepares to lick the blood off his face. However, Shouto activates his fire power and knocks Stain back, preventing the Hero Killer from ingesting Shouto's blood. Shouto attacks Stain with ice again, but the Hero Killer dodges and slashes at Shouto with his katana and dagger, although Shouto is able to defend himself with a small wall of ice. Shouto creates and attacks Stain with great pillars of ice, attempting to block Stain's view. Stain cuts through Shouto's ice pillars with ease. Stain throws two small daggers into Shouto's left arm, causing it to bleed. Stain jumps into the air and prepares to stab Shouto with his katana. Suddenly, Izuku appears before him and grabs Stain, attempting to throw him onto the ground. The Hero Killer retaliates by knocking Izuku away with his elbow, causing Izuku to fall onto the ground. Stain then distances himself away from Shouto and Izuku. Izuku and Shouto team up to battle Stain. Izuku tries to attack the Hero Killer, but Stain slashes at Izuku with his katana, causing Izuku's leg to bleed; Stain licks his katana and activates his Quirk, which paralyzes Izuku. Now that Izuku is immobilized, Stain sets his sight on Shouto; he cuts through Shouto's wall of ice, removing Shouto's defense and prepares to attack Shouto.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 53 Stain dodges Shouto's attack and prepares to cut him with his katana, criticizing Shouto for relying on his Quirk too much. Suddenly, Tenya uses Recipro Burst and kicks Stain's katana, shattering it in half and kicks Stain away. After Tenya apologizes to Izuku and Shouto, Stain mocks Tenya for having a change of heart because he has already shown his true colors, saying that he is a fake Hero who prioritizes his selfish desires and that he is the "cancer" of society, preaching that he is here to correct that. Stain becomes angered by Tenya's resolve. Stain is kept at bay by Shouto's fire stream but eventually manages to get away. Stain attacks Shouto with daggers but Tenya intervenes. Stain is approached by Izuku and Tenya; Tenya hits Stain in the stomach with his speed enhanced kick while Izuku punches Stain in the face with his enhanced might.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 54 The combined might of Izuku and Tenya's attacks causes Stain to lose consciousness. However, Stain keeps himself awake and makes one last ditch attempt to kill Tenya by attacking Tenya with a blade. However, Tenya kicks Stain again and Shouto shoots a stream of fire at Stain's face, causing Stain's face to have burn marks. Shouto and Tenya's additional attacks causes Stain to become unconscious, having finally reached his limit and falls onto Shouto's ice, defeated. Stain's weapons are removed from his body and he is tied up with rope to prevent escape. Izuku, Shouto, Tenya and the Pro Hero leave the alley with the unconscious Stain in tow being pulled by Shouto. Suddenly, the winged Noumu-like creature appears and grabs Izuku, starting to fly away with him. Shockingly, Stain regains consciousness and frees himself from the ropes with a blade up his sleeve. Stain licks off the winged Noumu-like creature's blood from the female Pro Hero's face and activates his Quirk. The winged Noumu-like creature becomes paralyzed due to Stain's Quirk and stops flying, dropping Izuku in the process. Stain stabs the winged Noumu-like creature's brain and defeats it, causing to fall to the ground. Stain grabs Izuku and saves him. Stain, despite being heavily injured, states that the "fake" Pro Heroes and the pathetic criminals in society are his targets for his purge, saying that everything he is doing is for a just world.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 55 Endeavor shows up and prepares to attack Stain. Stain's bandaged mask falls off, revealing that his nose was carved out, shocking everyone. Stain, despite his heavy injuries, steps forward and says that the fake Heroes must be rectified and the word Hero must be restored. Stain urges the pretenders to try and stop him. Stain continues walking forward and declares that the only one who is allowed to kill him is All Might. Stain unleashes a bloody malefic aura which instills fear into everyone present; one of the Pro Heroes fall down out of fear, Shouto and Tenya fall to their knees, Izuku becomes terrified, Gran Torino becomes tense and even Endeavor takes a step back. Stain takes a step forward, but the grievous injuries of his perforated lungs caused by his broken ribs causes Stain to finally lose consciousness. Everyone is shocked and stunned that even though the Hero Killer lost consciousness, Stain is still standing. The next day, the Chief of Hosu Police, Tsurugamae Kenji, states that Stain sustained several burns, bone fractures, perforated lungs and other serious injuries but he is still alive and is undergoing treatment for his grievous injuries.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56 The news of Stain's defeat and arrest spreads like wildfire throughout Japan. Stain's backstory is revealed in published articles and becomes a major topic. Stain's backstory inspires and causes a rise in villainy, causing many villains to decide to unite themselves with the League of Villains, which is the opposite of what he wanted; a just world.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 57 Hideout Raid Arc After undergoing treatment for his injuries, Stain was incarcerated to a special prison for criminals for whom the death penalty is not enough.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 94 Quirk and Abilities : Stain can paralyze and immobilize an opponent by ingesting samples of their blood. The amount of time a victim is paralyzed for varies depending on blood type. Blood type B being the longest amount of time and then decreasing from AB, A and O being the shortest amount of time. Regardless, the maximum amount of time anyone can be paralyzed for is 8 minutes. Overall Abilities: Stain is a powerful villain, as he was able to battle and heavily injure Ingenium, a popular and powerful Pro Hero without much difficulty, leaving him in a critical state. Stain also was able to murder 17 known Pro Heroes and crippled 23 others to the point of being unable to make a full recovery. Even Shouto Todoroki commented that Stain is a strong combatant. It took the combined efforts of Izuku, Shouto and Tenya to take down Stain, but even using all their power only managed to briefly knock out Stain; Izuku commented that Stain was probably holding back against them and could have killed them any time, to which Shouto agreed with. He can emit an overwhelming amount of blood lust when provoked, enough to even cause Endeavor, a highly regarded hero, to back up. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Stain has proven himself to be quite agile as he was capable of dodging Tenya's high-speed kick with ease and has shown to have great speed as well as reaction time. Enhanced Endurance: Stain also appears to have a high pain threshold, as he barely felt any pain when Izuku dealt his 5% Detroit Smash to his head but was completely unfazed. Stain has immense endurance as his lungs were perforated by his broken ribs and, despite losing consciousness due to his injured lungs, still stood standing even though he was unconscious. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Stain has shown creativity and mastery over his fighting style having been able to deal with close and long range opponents through a mix of misdirection, aggression, prediction and use of the environment he is given in order to get up close to his target or at the very least draw even the slightest amount of blood to activate his Quirk. |technique=5 |techgrade=A |intelligence=3 |intgrade=C |cooperativeness=1 |coopgrade=E }} Equipment Weapon Arsenal: Before being arrested, Stain carried various weapons with him, which included a katana, five daggers, throwing knives, toe-spiked boots and folding knives. He was apparently skilled in using them. Relationships All Might Though Stain's end goal is to kill him, he seems to have a great deal of respect for All Might and even states that he is the only true hero in the world. His respect towards him came from his respect he had towards him when he was a teen, All Might was the reason Stain decided to become a Hero. Stain's respect and admiration for All Might runs so deep that before finally falling unconscious, Stain declared that only All Might is allowed to defeat him. Tenya Iida Stain despises Tenya for his desire for revenge against him. He scolded the young hero over his selfish desires of revenge over saving the Pro Hero he was about to kill. Even after Tenya learned from his mistakes Stain stopped at nothing to kill him, claiming that people don't change their views easily. Tenya however, though he hates him immensely for almost killing his brother, acknowledges Stain was right about him and resolved to start over as a Hero. Tomura Shigaraki Stain views Shigaraki as an immature child who wants to cause needless bloodshed all for nothing. He did not hesitate to pin him down when they conversed and refused to join his alliance, which earned him Shigaraki's hatred. Izuku Midoriya Stain, like All Might, respects Izuku for his convictions and bravery he displayed in his fight with him. He acknowledges Izuku as a true hero. Because of his respect, he both spared Izuku when he first fought him and risked his life to save the young hero in training from a Noumu. Shouto Todoroki Stain seems to also respect Shouto for his skills and convictions as a true hero. Shouto however despises Stain for his ideologies about "fake" Pro Heroes. Battles Trivia *Stain's blood type is B. *Stain's name contains the kanji for , , , and . ** The two middle kanji for can be combined to form the word Quotes *(To Tomura Shigaraki) "To truly accomplish anything... one needs will and conviction. Those without it... the weak ones.. They'll be weeded out. It's only natural. That's why you're about to die."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 11-12 *(To Kurogiri) "Hero is a title reserved for those who perform truly great feats! Too many are undeserving... Just money worshipers playing hero! Until this society wakes up and rectifies itself... I will continue to do my work."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 50, Page 7 *(To Tenya Iida) "Forget about yourself for a second and try saving others. Don't wield your power for your own sake. Because getting trapped by your own hate and acting out of pure self-interest... makes you the furthest thing from a hero."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 13-14 *(To himself) "Both this sham-filled society... and the criminals who wield their power in the name of petty mischief... are targets of my purge... All for the sake of a better society..."Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 18-19 *(To various heroes and U.A. students) "If I don't fix it... if someone isn't... stained with blood...! If heroes aren't restored...!! Come! Just try me... you fakes! The only one allowed to kill me is... All Might, a true hero!!"Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 6-8 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Convicts Category:Emitters Category:Field Training Arc Antagonists